


A Distraction

by Moon_Matter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Smut, Violence, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Matter/pseuds/Moon_Matter
Summary: There's a shadow moving swiftly through New York, and a strange man in a suit in Joni's cramped studio apartment.





	A Distraction

Shit.

 

It was happening again; the ominous shiver crawling its way up your spine. You throw another glance over your shoulder but the subway station is still deserted. 

You’re almost there, just up the stairs and a couple blocks more and you’ll be safe. Just breathe. No one’s behind you. 

 

You haven’t always been a paranoid person, but ever since you moved to the city this summer, you’ve been feeling irrationally on edge. I mean, sure, New York can be pretty scary, especially for a woman walking home alone at 1 in the morning, but this feeling was different than that somehow. You’ve been experiencing nightmares the past couple of nights that make you wake with a jolt, sweating and gasping for air. The nightmares have been the same every night: you’re lying in bed, paralyzed, as an inky black, shadowy,  _ figure _ is staring at you from the corner. It’s not terrible in theory, but for some reason, it’s terrified the shit out of you, so much so that you’ve shoved your bulky dresser into that corner so that it isn’t empty anymore, but the dreams haven’t stopped. You’re not sure of this, but it also seems like the figure is getting closer to you each night. 

 

Halfway up the stairs.

 

It’s probably just stress. In two months time you have moved into a new apartment all by yourself, started a job at a hospital in downtown New York, and ended a year long relationship, all while attempting to study for the MCAT (which was coming up dangerously soon). The commute to and from the hospital is bad enough, a grueling 45 minute subway ride. You would have never normally taken the subway this late by yourself, but some of your coworkers wanted to get drinks after work, and the idea of a gin and tonic was too tempting to pass up. You would have taken any kind of distraction from studying, nightmares, and certain thoughts about a certain ex girlfriend after this week.

 

Another cold shudder suddenly runs through you. You pick up your pace, almost to the exit. What do you think is happening? Your little nightmare stress monster is running at you from behind?? Jesus christ, you need sleep. 

One more block to go. You can see your apartment building. Dingy and a bit dilapidated as it is, you’ve never been more happy to see it.  

 

Surely your street hasn’t always looked this dark and sinister? The shadows seem to be looming farther than normal, trees and street lights reaching out, almost touching you. It is unnervingly quiet. No cars, no distant sirens. 

 

It’s fine, we’re fine, we’re good.

You’re at your building’s front door. Bounding up the steps, you fumble for your keys in your purse. Cmon…

 

Suddenly - 

**_Whump_ ** **.**

You scream and drop your keys, whipping around. 

 

“Hiya! You’re being followed. Got room for one more in that studio of yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know this is really short but I am going to keep adding chapters as often as I can! I'm not sure how complex/long I want this to be, I'm thinking I'll keep it short story length, but who knows!


End file.
